


Birds and the Bees

by KaytheJay



Series: After the End [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: Aziraphale decides it's time to tell Eden about his expected sibling.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: After the End [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869130
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	Birds and the Bees

“It’s been a number of weeks,” Aziraphale said. “Since we found out.” Crowley nodded. 

“Must be what? Week ten of knowing? What’s your point though?” 

“I think it’s time to talk to Eden about it.” Crowley shrugged. 

“Alright.” Aziraphale smiled. “How are we doing this then?”

***

“Hey, Eden, can you come here for a moment,” Aziraphale asked once Crowley had settled himself on the couch. Eden skipped over and jumped on the couch before crawling into Aziraphale’s lap. 

“We have some exciting news,” Crowley said. Eden looked between his parents. 

“What?” Eden asked. Aziraphale looked over to Crowley and smiled before turning his attention back to Eden. 

“You’re going to be a big brother!” Aziraphale said. 

“Big brother?” Eden asked in confusion. 

“There’s a baby in Mommy’s tummy,” Crowley said. He put one hand over Aziraphale’s stomach and grabbed Aziraphale’s hand with the other. Eden stared at Aziraphale’s stomach. He’d seen babies before. He didn’t believe that there was a baby inside his mommy. They were much too big to be inside people. They were their own people. 

“Did he eat it?” Eden asked. Crowley and Aziraphale laughed. 

“No, dearest,” Aziraphale said. “I most certainly didn’t eat the baby.” Eden furrowed his eyebrows. How else would a baby get inside a person? It didn’t make any sense. Though he supposed that his mom probably wouldn’t ever  _ eat  _ a baby. 

“How did it get there?” Eden asked. 

“Oh . . . well . . .” Aziraphale stammered. “You see . . .” How to explain it to a three-year-old? Eden certainly didn’t need to know the full story just yet. However, Aziraphale didn’t want to keep secrets from him, and he  _ was _ asking about it. 

“Daddy put it there,” Crowley said. Eden made his I-don’t-like-it face. 

“How?” Eden asked. Aziraphale gave Crowley a Look but Crowley ignored it. 

“Well, there are two things that you need to make a baby,” Crowley said. “Sperm and eggs. Daddy gave sperm to Mommy all nice like and Mommy put it with one of his eggs to make your sibling.” Crowley moved his hand a bit on Aziraphale’s stomach. “And your sibling is growing inside your mommy until they’re big enough to be born. Right now, they’re as big as a lime, that’s it,” Crowley said. “Very small. They need your mommy’s protection while they grow.” 

“Your sibling is much too little for you to feel anything,” Aziraphale said. “But they’re in there.” Eden looked up to Aziraphale. “You can touch, it’s alright. You won’t hurt them.” Eden tentatively put his hands on Aziraphale’s stomach. 

“Baby’s in there?” Eden asked. Aziraphale nodded. 

“Yes, dearest. They are. Here in a few months, we’ll be able to meet them.” Eden rested his head against Aziraphale’s stomach. 

“Hi baby,” Eden said. “I’m your big brother!” Eden looked up to Aziraphale. “Can I sing?” 

“Do whatever you want,” Crowley said. “Apparently the baby can hear you.” Eden smiled and started singing to Aziraphale’s stomach. 

***

“Mommy, Mommy!” Eden said excitedly. “Look at this!” Eden held up two onesies. One said Mommy’s angel, the other said “drink milk hail Satan.” Aziraphale smiled. 

“Oh would you look at that,” he said. “How cute.” Crowley walked up behind Eden. 

“Aren’t they just?” Crowley said. Aziraphale rolled his eyes. 

“They are not wearing a hail Satan onesie,” Aziraphale said. “I know, I know. You’re a demon, but that doesn’t mean anything. I  _ refuse  _ to raise Devil worshipers, especially after how Hell has treated you.” Crowley shrugged. 

Crowley had made it his goal to find onesies that were jokes like this. He didn’t feel it was appropriate for Eden, mostly because they were still working for the Dowlings at that point. Sure, things like “mommy’s angel” wouldn’t have put them off and made them thing that “Miss Fell” was an angel, but Crowley still appreciated the joke in them. Who could resist the joke here when they were perfectly set up to make the joke? 

“Oh come on, angel, it’s funny,” Crowley said. Aziraphale shook his head. 

“We must have different senses of humor because I don’t see the light in how Hell treated you.” Crowley shrugged. 

“Whatever, angel. Come on, Eden lets go put them back,” Crowley said. “Mommy’s being a sourpuss and doesn’t think they’re funny.” 

“They’re not funny!” Aziraphale said. He sighed. He was wishing that they hadn’t gotten rid of all of Eden’s old clothes right about then. If they hadn’t, he wouldn’t be dealing with all of this. They also wouldn’t be having to replace an entire wardrobe for a baby. It seemed a bit early to be shopping anyway, but Crowley had insisted. Eden had wanted to come too, so Aziraphale had given in to them. When they came back, Crowley was holding a new shirt. 

“How about we announce it to the rest of the End gang with this,” Crowley said as he handed the shirt over to Aziraphale. 

“I’m going to be a big brother?” Aziraphale read. “I mean, I suppose we could.” He shrugged. “I don’t know. I don’t particularly care either. They’ll all find out one way or another.” Crowley’s eyes flashed with something demonic. Aziraphale sighed. “You’ve just gotten an idea, haven’t you? Well, spill it.” Crowley grinned. 

“What if we wait to see if they ask of it first. Get offended every time anyone says anything about your weight gain, and then announce it officially once you’ve gone into labor?” Aziraphale huffed. 

“We very well can’t off and treat our friends like that.” Crowley shrugged.

“I don’t see why not. Anathema didn’t announce her engagement to Newton until Tracy asked about her ring.” Aziraphale sighed. 

“I still think them getting engaged so soon is a ridiculous idea.” Crowley shrugged. 

“It’s their life. But no one was mad about that. How’s about it?” Crowley nudged Aziraphale. “It’ll be fun.” Aziraphale shook his head. 

“No. No, absolutely not.” 

“Oh come on, you never want to do any of my ideas.” 

“Your ideas are cruel!” 

“Oh alright, fine. I’ll drop it.” 

“Good,” Aziraphale said. “I’m feeling a little ill, I think it is time to go home.” Crowley nodded. 

“Alright, that’s fine.” 

***

“Are you feeling better now?” Crowley asked that night as he went to get settled into bed. Aziraphale nodded. 

“Much better,” he said. “I just don’t know what came over me.” Crowley shrugged. 

“Pregnancy, angel. That’s what’s going on.” Some days Crowley felt almost as if he knew more about it than the angel did, despite the fact that it was the angel who was going through it for the second time. Though, he supposed, he had done more research on it than the angel had. He wanted to know how to properly take care of his angel so Aziraphale didn’t have anything to worry about. “That’s alright though.” Crowley kissed Aziraphale’s stomach. “I love my baby, and I love my angel.” He kissed Aziraphale’s cheek. “Anything you need at all and it is yours.” Aziraphale smiled. 

“Thank you my dear, I appreciate it.” Crowley shrugged. 

“It’s the least I can do. You grew my son, and now you’re growing our second child.” Aziraphale placed his hands on his stomach. 

“I think it’s worth everything,” Aziraphale said. “Babies, I mean. Just look at Eden. I couldn’t have asked for a better son.” Crowley smiled. 

“There’s not a cell in his body that I would change.” 

“Well, good night, Crowley,” Aziraphale said. “I’m quite tired.” Crowley nodded. 

“Sleep well, angel,” Crowley said as he turned off the light. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week.  
> Find me on Tumblr @justanangelandhisdemon


End file.
